Enchanted
by ThisIsOneHellOfAUserName
Summary: Sango is placed under a spell by a vengeful demon. But not just any spell. The curse is simple; she shall be the object of every man's lust until her true love finds her. A true fuedal fairytail. Who shall save her from her dreadful plague? R
1. Curse

Disclaimer; I do not own InuYasha, as sad as that may be.

This is a weird new idea I had. The beginnings kind of slow, but bear with me, it'll get better. I promise. Read and Review!

* * *

The Hirakotsu sliced through the demonic aura swiftly, reaching the demon. It collided with the demon's rough callused stomach, causing it's upper half to fall to the ground. Sango smiled. Finally.

"Good job Sango!" Kagome squealed from behind InuYasha. InuYasha rolled his eyes. He so could have destroyed that thing.

Sango landed next to the halved demon, jumping off Kirara's back.

"Thanks."

Miroku stared at the demon. He jumped in surprise. The demon reached up and grabbed Sango's ankle, holding prayer beads in it's palm. Sango looked down at it and shouted in terror. How could it still be alive?!

"You…" it growled. "May a curse be placed on your soul! From now on, you shall be the victim of every man's desire! Only until a man actually loves you for your mind and not your body, shall the curse be lifted."

Sango smirked. Yeah right. Like she was actually going to be afraid of a corny curse like that?

The demon's hand fell as it perished, limp around Sango's ankle. She bent down and ripped it off, smiling at it's pathetic attempt to frighten her. What a waste of last words.

InuYasha and Miroku blushed. Sango's ass was right in font of them, just begging to be touched. This was normal for Miroku, who did his usual and groped her. InuYasha mentally slapped himself. How could he think for a moment that Sango was hot? Ew.

Sango let out a surprised squeak, which actually resembled a moan. Miroku felt himself go hard at the sound, and InuYasha almost lost it. He blushed. O God.

Sango was red as a cherry, and turned to face them. She folded her arms under her chest, pushing her breasts up without even realizing it. InuYasha felt the blood trickle from his nostrils, and Miroku had drool forming at the corner of his mouth. Kagome scowled at the pair. She grabbed Sango's arm and led her away, trying to save her from their lecheries.

In the village, all the men stopped what they were doing and gawked at the beauty before them. Sango was oblivious to their stares, trying to plan a way to get revenge. She hadn't gotten a chance to slap the idiot before, and now she was pissed. Stupid womanizer. Even if that demon's curse had been real, he would have been her only chance to break it. And it was obvious that his only objective was to get in her pants. Bastard.

"Miroku-sama please get us an inn to stay at," Kagome stated, watching his gaze. Usually it dropped from her face to her chest, but today, his eyes were locked at Sango. InuYasha's were, much to Kagome's chagrin, also upon Sango. Kagome felt a pang of jealousy erupt inside her.

"Sure Kagome," he went up to the headman, and "exorcised the demon plaguing the castle". He received two rooms in return. Sango, still fuming, walked into the closest room. There was an open shoji screen as the back wall, and outside was a mob of men. Each were carrying some assortment of flowers or goods, and were craning there necks to see her. Confusion wound it's way into Sango's features.

"There she is!"

"Oh my God she's….fantastic!"

"Please miss, stay at my home!"

"No mine!"  
"No mine!"

Sango stared in amazement as the men broke into a brawl, each punching and hitting each other.

"Stop!" she shouted.

The men obliged, then ogled her some more.

"I'm staying here. Why do you all want me in your homes anyway?"

"Because you are a beautiful woman," a very attractive man stated. He had ebony black hair that was thrown messily around his scalp, and piercing green eyes. Sango's heart throbbed.

"Uh…t-thanks…"

"May I come in?" the man asked, smiling coyly. He knew he had grabbed her attention.

"S-sure," Sango stuttered in response. He sure was cute. And it wasn't like he seemed like a bad guy or anything. He appeared to be a really nice and polite man. He stepped up into her room, then closed the shoji screen behind him. He stood before Sango, a smile on his face. She blushed.

"Get out of here," Miroku yelled, shooing the guy away. The man sneered.

"Why should I?"

"Because that's my woman!"

Sango blushed deeper.

"Since when?!" she defended, shouting at him. Miroku got turned on when she was angry. He started thinking his perverted thoughts, and ignored her statement completely.

The man laughed. "Seems she doesn't think so Houshi."

Miroku scowled at his words. "Fuck you…"

Sango felt a vein pop on her forehead. Who did he think he was? This random guy thought he could barge in here and claim her? As if Miroku wasn't bad enough!

She stormed out to the hall, only to be faced with an angered InuYasha and a pissed off Koga. Both were holding onto one of Kagome's arms, pulling her in two directions. Kagome sweat dropped.

"Help me Sango-chan! They just came out of no where and won't let me go!"

Koga and InuYasha turned to Kagome's desperate gaze, their eyes locking on Sango. They dropped Kagome onto the floor, and ran up to Sango. Now it was Sango who felt sweat bead on her forehead.

"Sango-sama," Koga gushed, "I never knew you were so…beautiful."

Sango blushed for the millionth time. "N-no I'm not," she stuttered.

"Don't be modest," InuYasha stated, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. He leaned down and kissed the locks, smiling at her pink face. "The most beautiful I have ever seen."

"Agreed," Koga said, kissing the back of her hand.

Sango felt the room spinning around her.

"What are you doing you idiots?! I thought you loved Kagome!"

"In comparison to you, she is a dried up old hag," Koga spat, glaring in a dumbfounded Kagome's direction. She couldn't believe this! That demon's spell must have worked!

"Yes Kagome is nothing compared to you, my dear." InuYasha proceeded to move his lips from her hair to her neck, kissing it slowly and softly. Sango felt the heat rise to her face. Koga rubbed the tops of her arms from behind, massaging her. She shivered as she felt his breath hot on her neck. This was so awkward.

"Alright!" Kagome shouted, tearing the two from Sango. This was ridiculous! It wasn't like she was jealous or anything but…ok maybe a little jealous. But InuYasha and Koga were hers! They loved her! Since when was Sango so awesome!? She had been there the whole time! It had to be the demon's curse! "That's enough!"

InuYasha and Koga ignored her completely, drooling at Sango.

Miroku came into the hall, blood pouring from his nostrils. He also had a black eye. Sango's heart throbbed. Did he get in a fight with that guy over her? How sweet of him to defend her! And he called her his woman…but was it because of the demon's spell? How could she know?! This was aggravating…

Miroku walked up to Sango, placing his arm around her waist. He pulled her to him by the hip, pressing her waist against his. He glared at InuYasha and Koga. What the hell was up with all this?! Since when did everyone love his Sango? Sure occasionally a few guys would find her attractive but this was just plain…ridiculous! Stupid bastards all trying to molest his girl! He'd show them!

"Common dude share!"

"Yeah there's enough Sango to go around! You two can have a boob and I'll take the gold," Koga stated, staring down at Sango's private area. Kagome gasped in disgust. This stupid curse was turning perfectly sensible, sweet men like Koga into gross, vulgar beasts. They had to break it, and fast.

"No. Sango is staying with me tonight." Miroku tightened his grip around Sango. She blushed into his chest. When he said spend the night did he mean just sleep in the same room or….?! Who knew what perverseness the curse would enforce on him! He was bad enough originally! He would probably rape her!

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Fine, then I get her tomorrow!"

Kagome glared at him. "Sit."

Boom.

"Then I'll take her in two days," Koga continued. Kagome smacked him on the back of the head.

"Sango is not an object to be passed around. Neither of you are going to ever get her because she is Miroku-sama's fiance. She's kind of off limits." Kagome put her hands on her hips. God she had such a headache.

"So?" InuYasha said from the ground. He smiled cockily, "Everyone can be naughty sometimes."

"Sit."

Miroku pulled Sango into the nearest room, slamming the screen shut behind him. He let Sango go, instantly missing the feeling of her in his arms. She took a few steps away, keeping a safe distance. She didn't want to risk him doing anything to her. Why did she keep thinking about it?! Was she so eager to…to do it with him?! Sango blushed and placed her cold hands on her cheeks, trying to bring the redness down. Since when was she such an effin pervert?! Was this curse affecting her as well?!

Miroku cupped Sango's face in his hand, enjoying the touch of her skin. Her flesh was soft from the numbness of the cold, and it felt good against his callused thumb. His beads rubbed against her cheek, sending chills down her spine. Miroku stared into her sparkling brown eyes, feeling his heart skip a beat. She was so beautiful. He brushed a stray strand of her dark, silky hair away from her lip. Her lips. Her plush, red, inviting lips. He stared at her, drinking her in.

Why was it that now everyone was suddenly noticing Sango's beauty? He had seen it all along. Wasn't it only fair that she was his? And that no one else could have her? He had seen her first, and finder's keepers, looser's weepers.

Sango felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Her cheeks were pink from the cold and blushing, and her eyes were glittering with nervous adrenaline. What was he doing? His hand felt so warm on her cheek…was he going to kiss her? The silence only added to her anxiety. Why was it so quiet?

Each could hear each other's breathing, heavy and slow. Miroku's heart throbbed and he felt himself go hard. He wanted to kiss her so bad, to take her completely, now. But he couldn't. He wanted it to be special, and to make sure that she didn't think that he was only doing it under the curse.

Miroku pulled away.

"I'm sorry."

Sango looked down in embarrassment. "I-it's ok."

"Common," Miroku exclaimed, sitting against the wall. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the floor before him. He had to keep his eyes off her. "Let's go to sleep."

Sango nodded and laid on the futon. She turned away from him, her face bright red. What the hell? Why hadn't he even kissed her? He was always groping and trying to seduce her! Under the spell, she was sure that he'd have been ten times as worse! Maybe…maybe he was the one that actually loved her for her…? No. That couldn't be right. She knew Miroku. And he didn't love anyone but himself. Always thinking of himself and his own pleasures. Womanizing and stealing. God he was disgusting.

So why did she love him?

Maybe it was his cheery charm, despite all the hardships he faced. Maybe it was his strength or his looks. Or maybe it was his wonderful personality, and his ability to make her feel safe. Always.

"Hey Miroku…?" Sango asked in a timid tone, looking over her shoulder back at him.

He kept his eyes closed. "Hm?"

"Why…why did you want me to stay with you tonight?"

Miroku thought it over. "Because," he stated, "I didn't want you to be touched by any other man. I was thinking of you safety Sango. Please excuse me if I sounded rash."

Sango smiled a little. He sounded kind of…jealous? She turned back over. That in itself was a little comforting. There still was a chance that the man she loved, loved her back.

It sounded like a fairytale.

And all she needed was her prince to break the spell.


	2. Knight

Sorry it took so long!! We had a power outage and then my computer broke!! I don't own InuYasha and lalala you know. REVIEW!!

* * *

Sango sighed. This was actually starting to piss her off. All these men, these heithans! They were lusting after her like dogs after a piece of meat! It was ridiculous! Sure it was a curse but did the have to be so…gross? Catcalls and whistles rang in her ears, echoing the reminder of her plague.

Miroku himself was feeling his veins pop whenever they went out in public. Christ, even demons were gawking at her! She was his, God damn it! Where ever they fucking went! In villages or on the road, it was men. At camp, it was InuYasha, (much to Kagome's chagrin). In the forest, it was demons! If only he could get five minutes alone with her, he could maybe do something romantic! He had been thinking, and he figured something out. The curse stated that only her true love could break the spell, right? And that she would be the object of every man's lust? Well he had been intoxicated be her beauty long before this damn curse was placed. Did that make him her true love? Or just a pervert? He figured if it was the first, then he should be trying to romance her and confess said love.

"Hey baby! Why don't you ditch that monk and come with me?"

Someone whistled in the back round.

"Screw him baby…no wait, screw me!"

Sango growled under her breath. Damn men! They were such animals! She wasn't even that pretty! Hell she was ugly if anything! She was always caked in dirt and blood. And all those scars…

"Sango," Miroku asked softly, " Come on. Let's try and get outta here." He outstretched his hand to her, offering her a warm smile. "I think you're about as sick of this as I am."

Sango giggled nervously. Should she? What if he had somehow been retraining himself the whole time, and was waiting to get her alone? She bit her bottom lip. But she trusted Miroku…he could have self control. She was sure of it. And if he didn't…then the option to kick his ass always stood.

Sango gave her hand up to him, a small smile on her lips.

Miroku led her swiftly into the nearby woods, trying to keep her from eyes view.

"What if they follow us?" Sango asked.

Miroku stopped. He untied to bow on his purple kimono and let it fall to the ground. Sango blushed and took a step back.

"M-Miroku?! What are you doing?!"

Miroku lifted the cloak up to her, and placed it over her head. \

He chuckled, "This way no one can see you Sango. Don't worry. I'm not going to strip."

Blushing, she pulled the cloak over, so only her scowling eyes were peeking through. She stomped ahead to avert his mocking gaze. What was she supposed to think when he did that?! If she took of the green skirt of her kimono he would do the same thing!….Ok maybe he wouldn't, he would probably try to open her kimono. But still. Any normal person would have.

Sango stopped and brought the corner of the purple fabric to her nose. She inhaled it slowly, deeply. Her cheeks flushed a soft red as she rubbed the cloth between her fingers. Maybe that was why she loved Miroku so much. He was kind of perverted, but sweet in his own way. Like right now…it was so considerate of him to try and calm everything down. She smiled into his cloak. His smile, his laugh, his hair, his voice…and his eyes! Oh she could just get so lost in those beautiful eyes….

"Sango? Are you alright? You seem dazed…" Miroku asked, standing next to her.

Sango looked up at him, locking eyes with his. She quickly looked away, blushing maroon.

"N-no nothing!" She smiled and waved her hand in front of her face. "I'm just fine! Common let's go!" She hurried ahead of him, staring down at her feet in embarrassment.

Miroku shook his head, a smile plastered on his lips. She was so cute and…herself when they were alone. It was too bad she couldn't be like that when other people were around. She was always so sad and…lonely looking…and insecure. Why was it that when they were alone she could open up? Was it because she felt safe? Protected? Happy?

Loved?

Miroku followed after her. It was the same, for him. He for some reason was cold and fake around the others. He pretended to be a womanizing scum bag with the stealing and the flirting. (Ok, well he did love women, but he wasn't a pig). But with Sango…with Sango he felt like he could share anything, anything at all, and she would just…know. She would understand and care! He loved her, he loved being with her. Because she made him feel safe and secure. As he did for her. It was kind of like a balance, and he never wanted to tip the scale.

"This'll work right?" Sango asked, pointing at the small field before them. Cattails danced in the breeze around the grass, followed by weeds and flowers of various kinds. The sun had set, and the moon was shining brightly through the clouds. A chill wind blew through the clearing, ruffling their hair and clothes. Miroku's cloak flew off Sango's head, causing her to whip around to try and grab it. Miroku caught the cloth, and smiled down at her.

"I don't think you'll need this anymore. No one's going to get you out here."

Sango smiled up at him, her chocolate eyes shining. He really wasn't going to try anything. He was going to be the perfect gentleman! This was so awesome…

Sango sat down in a soft bed of green grass, patting the ground next to her. Miroku stared down at her, enjoying the moon's glow on her angelic like features. Her tanned skin was illuminated by the light, her lips looking dark red with the night. Her hair glistened, rippling over her shoulders like the silky water it resembled.

Miroku sat next to her, dazed by her beauty. She had never looked quite this lovely…he just wanted to….

Leaning in, Miroku captured her lips in a small, chaste kiss.

Sango froze.

Then paled.

She shoved him away, disgust clear on her face.

Miroku fell back onto the ground, keeping his weight on his hands. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Sango why…?"

Sango glared at him, hate bubbling up inside her. She stood up, brushing herself off.

"I can't believe you Miroku! You're…"

Miroku raised an eyebrow to her, "I'm what Sango?"

"You're just like all those other men!" She spat down at him. "I didn't think…I thought you m-might have been…the one to break the curse. The one that loved me for me…" She looked at him with tear filled eyes, her mouth swaying with on coming sobs. "But I was wrong. You're just another inconsiderate, self-centered, _pervert_, who only wants to…to screw me!" Tears ran down her cheeks, drizzling on her chin.

Miroku's eyes narrowed. His lips a sad frown.

"S-Sango….I-I never ment to hurt you…it was just a kiss…"

"Just a kiss?! My first kiss! It may not mean anything to you Miroku, but it means a hell of a lot to me! This is why you're an inconsiderate bastard! I can't believe I ever thought you could be him!"

She tore off into the night, crying all the way.

Miroku stared after her. Damn it! God he was just following his fucking heart! Wasn't that what you were supposed to do?!

He sighed.

Time to be the knight in shining armor.


	3. Happily Ever After

Short, shitty ending. I'm more focused on my other story, Honor, right now, so yeah. This was more for fun than anything else anyway, so…done. Hope you like it anyway. Review if you want, but please no flames. I know it's corny and predictable. And cheesy. But hey, you've got nothing better to do, right? So just go on and read it.

* * *

Miroku sighed. He stared at himself in the water, his reflection rippling. His eyes narrowed at himself, and he thrust his hand into the water, causing it to splash , then reform. He buried his face in his hands, feeling the coolness of the water upon his face, accompanied by the smoothness of his wind tunnel beads.

His wind tunnel…

It was soon going to close. He had wanted so badly to be with Sango, to break this curse. To hold her in his arms and kiss her deeply. To marry her, and tell her each and every night that he loved her. To wake up next to her each and every morning, her beautiful face in front of him. To have children with her. To watch them grow up with her. To grow old with her. To die with her. To love he forever, and have no worries.

But he knew that it was all in vein. This god damned win tunnel was threatening to open any day. And there was no way he was going to risk having her fall in love with him, then just die on her. He had tried so hard to push her away, to stop her from loving him. He had flirted continuously, paid no heed to her emotions or problems, even let her go off with another man with the promise of marriage!

But she declined.

Because it was too late.

She was already in love with him.

And him, too, with her.

Maybe if he hadn't spent so much time with her. Hadn't groped her. Hadn't given her any hope of a relationship. If he hadn't even met her…none of this would be happening.

He had kissed her on purpose, knowing it would piss her off. He pretended to be confused, then let her overreact. He meant to be inconsiderate. He meant to hurt her.

He always had.

And would, until he died.

Because he loved her.

What kind of man would he be if he let her fall in love with him, or, in this case, stay in love with him? When he could die any day! He knew that if they married, sex was inevitable. He knew that would lead to children. And as much as he joked around about children, it was the last thing he wanted. He couldn't leave Sango alone, pregnant. And then the children….He knew what it was like, growing up, knowing your father was dead. And that one day, thanks to your parent's negligence, you too would die.

Miroku sighed and shook his head.

Why? Why was it so hard? If a monks true goal was to reach Nirvana, true happiness, then why? Why was it so damn difficult?

"Miroku?" Kagome asked, coming up behind him.

Miroku looked up, a sad expression on his face. Kagome gasped when she saw a single tear escape from his eye.

"Miroku are you…are you crying?"

Miroku smiled sadly. He wiped his tear away and shook his head.

"What is it Kagome?"

Kagome looked at the floor. What was it with men and tears?

"Um…Sango was upset. And I wanted to know if you would apologize…But it seems you're upset as well. I'm sorry to bother you."

Miroku sighed, then looked up at the clear blue sky.

"No….I was just…thinking. Wishing." He looked down at his right palm, flexing the fabric up and down.

Kagome followed his glance. She felt her heart sink. "Is it…is it opening?"

"Soon I believe."

Kagome felt her eyes water. "Miroku…what about Sango?"

She saw his back stiffen.

"I don't know. And I no longer care."

She heard the crack in his voice.

"Yes you do."

Miroku felt his tears return to his eyes yet again. He placed his face in his hands.

"You don't understand Kagome! No one understands! I do love her! So, so much! I want to break the curse! I want to marry her! I want to live with her and be happy with her and love her for the rest of our lives! But that's just it damn it! My life is almost over! What kind of person would I be if I drew her in just to crush her?! My poor, precious Sango…Her heart is already so fragile. That's the last thing she needs…."

Kagome's heart throbbed with sorrow for the two.

"Don't you think it's a little late to turn back? She already loves you, and you love her. What's holding you back? So what if you're going to die? Use the time you have left together to it's full advantage! Rid her of this stupid curse, then go and defeat Naraku! Then you can do all those things Miroku. I just know you will." She smiled at him, "True love conquers all, remember?"

Miroku stared at her, taking her words in at full force. He slowly nodded his head, then smiled a little. Standing up, he shook the water from his feet.

"Thank you Kagome."

And with that, he left.

Sango walked through the village, ignoring every man that called at her.

But then…it stopped?

Sango looked around. No one was staring at her! She gasped in surprise and amazement. Thank God! Wait…did this mean her true love…finally realized his feelings in full? Who could it be? Would he confront her? Was it someone she knew? Oh God, please not InuYasha!

Did she want it to be Miroku? She had overreacted a little about the kiss….it's not like she didn't want to….What if he finally admitted that he loved her? Without any second thought?

"Sango…"

She turned. There he was. Miroku stood before her, looking proud, tall, and…scared?

"Miroku…"

An awkward silence passed between the two.

"I'm sorry for kissing you," Miroku lied.

"No I'm sorry for overreacting," Sango responded, lowering her head.

Miroku took a deep breath. This was SO not how he had pictured doing this.

"Sango….I…I love you."

Sango blushed. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. This meant…He was the one! The one who broke the curse! A smile broke onto her lips.

"I love you too Miroku."

Miroku smiled as well. He hugged her to him, holding her. Hopefully, being able to do so for the rest of his life. He looked down at her, her chocolate eyes staring up at him. Leaning down, he kissed her again, this time deeper, more passionately.

She was his. No other man was staring at her more lovingly than he was now. No one lusted after her more than him. No one loved her more than him.

And that was how it should be.

No curse was going to tear them apart.

Not even the wind tunnel.


End file.
